<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sentire by Ceryna</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23584219">sentire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceryna/pseuds/Ceryna'>Ceryna</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Surgery, M/M, Post-Time Skip, but it's still v new, but there is also fluff, visceral descriptions of spinal growth + surgery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:40:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>851</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23584219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceryna/pseuds/Ceryna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>&gt;&gt;&gt; sakuatsu week day six tier one || hurt//comfort</p><p>The numbness makes his teeth grit in irritation. In a way he can't quite explain, he wishes the nerves would work properly– to let him <i>feel,</i> if only to ensure the itch will go away. </p><p>(or, in which Kiyoomi has scoliosis)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>SakuAtsu Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sentire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/virtualboy/gifts">virtualboy</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>title is from the Latin for <i>feel</i></p><p>&gt;Scoliosis&lt; refers to a medical condition in which the spine grows in a C or S curve, which can be painful and detrimental to bodily growth as well as the function of other organs (ex: heart, lungs).</p><p>as you may have guessed, this emerged from something that started as a ventfic and got noticeably softer. hope yall enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Kiyoomi's already thin expression wobbles into a grimace. His left arm crosses over his chest, hand stretching over his shoulder to try and soothe an itch on his right scapula.</p><p> </p><p>Muscles tingle under the touch, yet the itch doesn't fade. It's still there, burrowing deep even as fingertips press through his polyester jersey to scratch into the skin. The sensations are faint–</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>too </em>faint.</p><p> </p><p>The numbness makes his teeth grit in irritation. In a way he can't quite explain, he wishes the nerves would work properly– to let him <em>feel,</em> if only to ensure the itch will go away.</p><p> </p><p>"Somethin' wrong, Omi-Omi?"</p><p> </p><p>Belatedly, Kiyoomi realizes he's let out some audible blend of a sigh and a snarl– and that he's no longer alone in the locker room. "Yes," he bites out, tone scathing. Icy guilt slides down his spine, shivering right over the ridges of his scar as Atsumu flinches– <em>flinches, </em>but doesn't move away.</p><p> </p><p>One side of Atsumu's mouth quirks up. It's not a smirk, can't be– not with concern tinging the other side of his lips into a frown. "S'anythin' I can do?"</p><p> </p><p>Kiyoomi's molars dig into his lower lip, tugging it up but not enough to bleed. A soft word escapes through the gap he created. "Maybe."</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu dips into a mocking bow. But when he surfaces, the genuine worry muddling his dandelion eyes is enough for Kiyoomi's hesitation to fade.</p><p> </p><p>Kiyoomi turns to face the gunmetal grey lockers, fingers curling into the hem of his jersey and shrugging it over his head– revealing his scar.</p><p> </p><p>The thin line of discolored tissue over Kiyoomi's spine is a thirty-one-point-five-six centimeter divot marking what, for the sake of simplicity, he refers to as an accident. If one can define an accident as genetics puppeteering his vertebrae to grow in twisted knots that could only be undone by implanting titanium supports into bone– parsing through skin, sinew, and nerves to unravel his tangled skeleton.</p><p> </p><p>His nerves spiderweb down his back, the few missing connections invisible to the eye– but Kiyoomi knows the distinct lack of feeling, and how, when he can barely tolerate others' touch, the ache only pronounces his own loneliness.</p><p> </p><p>So he drags his same fingertips to the same, unfeeling void in the space of his shoulder, and plants them at the edges of lukewarm sensitivity. "It itches," he explains, turning his head to meet Atsumu's eyes over his shoulder. "But I can't <em>reach </em>it."</p><p> </p><p>The carefully placed emphasis is enough for the joke ready to slip off Atsumu's tongue to be bitten back into his mouth, swallowed down for another time. He steps closer, narrowing his eyes at the patch of skin Kiyoomi specified. "'ll just hafta see wha' does reach ya," he says, planting four fingertips on Kiyoomi's back and swiping a callused thumb over moles and bone.</p><p> </p><p>While Kiyoomi can't feel it on his skin, the touch strikes lightning into his marrow. He inhales sharply, fingers clenching around his jersey shirt and the tips of his ears flaring beneath his curls.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu's thumb swipes a few more times, applying smooth pressure to Kiyoomi's scapula. "Anythin'?"</p><p> </p><p>Kiyoomi's lungs shudder in his chest. "No," he answers carefully. It's only a truth in regards to the itch, which sparks violently between muscle, nerves, and Atsumu's fingers.</p><p> </p><p>"Huh." Atsumu's fingertips vanish from Kiyoomi's back, replaced by skin with a more angular pressure.</p><p> </p><p>Kiyoomi cranes his neck to see that Atsumu has switched to using his knuckles to drive warmth into numbness.</p><p> </p><p>"'S tha' better?"</p><p> </p><p>For the itch, yes– for the wellbeing of Kiyoomi's heart, no. Kiyoomi opens his mouth and freezes, unsure which answer was resting on the tip of his tongue. He settles for shrugging his left shoulder and huffing a noncommittal <em>hm. </em></p><p> </p><p>Atsumu tsks. His knuckles withdraw, warmth wisping away as he leans in closer, scrutinizing Kiyoomi's shoulder as if he can see the labyrinth of nerves beneath. The intensity of his gaze burns the back of Kiyoomi's neck, crimson blooming under black and glaring brightly on pale skin.</p><p> </p><p>Changing tactics, Atsumu blows air on the numb yet fiery surface, dispersing the sparks beneath– or rather, inciting them to spread. He veers closer, lips whispering a sunwarmed kiss to patchwork nerves. That's all it takes for the tingling to transform to an inferno, shifting from Kiyoomi's scapula to blaze between his ribs.</p><p> </p><p>"A-Atsumu." Kiyoomi hunches his shoulders toward the lockers and away from the affection. "D-don't." But it's too late, as his blush sweeps over the very spot Atsumu kissed, blossoming sakura all the way to his waist.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu sighs, leaning back– but that murmur of affectionate air is enough to make Kiyoomi's toes curl in the safety of his sneakers. "Got carried away," Atsumu drawls with a sheepish smirk– a full one, this time– and doesn't apologize.</p><p> </p><p>Kiyoomi doesn't ask him to. He shrugs his jersey back on, masking his blush beneath MSBY black. "You always do," he mutters.</p><p> </p><p>But the corner of his mouth curls up, expression smoothing into a tentative smile. The gesture granted him more feeling than his nerves could ever hope to process.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed the story (^^)</p><p>comments help fuel my writing! i'd love to know your favorite line, if you like the story and characterization!! ^^ </p><p>I'm on Twitter <a href="https://twitter.com/Ceryna_writes">here</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>